No Post on Sundays
by Hopelssrmntc
Summary: AU! Regina Mills thought she was just like any other ordinary girl, until things started happening that she couldn't explain. But then a letter arrives one day that explains it all. This is her journey through finding herself, finding friends, and discovering what it feels like to truly be loved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, let alone a crossover fic. I'm not sure if it's worth continuing or not, so any feedback would be wonderful! As always, I hope you enjoy! Eventual SwanQueen.**

"Mother!" Regina called out as she took the steps two at a time. She jumped down the last few feet and slid across the hallway in excitement as she ran trying to find her mother. "Mother where are you?! I got a letter!"

Cora looked up from her computer and rolled her eyes at her daughter, she had told her time and time again to stop telling lies. She'd have to put a stop to this. "In here dear," she finally said.

Regina rounded the corner into her mother's study waving around a piece of paper, "Mother I got a letter today," she said slightly breathless from the excitement coursing through her veins.

"But that's impossible dear. There's no post on Sundays," Cora responded coolly.

"It's not impossible mother, I'm holding it in my hand right now," Regina snapped back before she could stop herself.

Her mother stood up so quickly Regina's head snapped back trying to look up at her. Regina took a step backward not wanting to face her mother's wrath so early in the day, but that only angered her mother further. Cora's gaze snapped to the belt hanging by the door but her husband chose that exact minute to appear in the doorway. "What's all the commotion about?"

"I'm trying to teach our daughter a lesson about lying. She claims to have received a letter but its Sunday and there is _no post on Sundays_ ," she finished with a pointed glare down at her daughter.

"Well let's just see what she has then," Henry said trying to be the voice of reason. "May I see your letter Regina please?"

"Here you go father," she said as she handed him the letter.

Henry's eyes scanned the pages and they continued to grow in size. He turned the envelope over so he could read the front and then started scanning the pages of the letter again.

"She's right Cora."

Cora let out an exasperated sigh before snatching the letter out of her husband's hands. "Let me see this," she said through gritted teeth. She read through half of the letter before she sat down in the nearest chair. "But this…this is impossible. Magic isn't real," she hissed.

"But that explains everything dear. Now we finally understand the odd occurrences have been happening. Our Regina is special Cora! Isn't that wonderful?"

Cora looked up at her husband with cold eyes. Regina let out a tiny gasp as she finally looked at her mother.

"She is not. She is a freak!"

Henry silently pleaded with his wife to not continue this conversation, at least not while Regina was around. But Cora wouldn't be deterred. "Think of what the neighbors will say. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Why tell them anything at all?"

"Because they will talk Henry. They will ask questions when she's gone. I _refuse_ to even acknowledge this."

"Mother?" Regina squeaked out, "I'd like to go. I'd like to learn to control this…my magic."

"Oh you'll go darling girl," Cora said with a sickening sweet smile. "You'll go and you'll be lucky if I ever let you return back under this roof again."

"Cora!"

"Its ok father, I understand." With her head hung low, Regina left the room without asking for permission. She finally had an answer, and in that moment, that's all she cared about. Only after she had reached her bedroom and closed the door did she allow herself to shed any tears. "Hogwarts will be my new home," she whispered to herself.

Regina and her father stood hand in hand, trying to decipher just where platform 9 ¾ could possibly be. They looked to their left and they saw platform 9 and to their right was platform 10, they were absolutely lost. "Are you sure we're at the right place father?"

"I'm positive dear," Henry said affectionately, patting Regina's shoulder to offer some comfort.

"But I don't see it anywhere. Maybe we should ask someone besides the guard? They might have a better idea."

Just then Henry spotted a family walking towards them and the little blonde girl and her older brother were both pushing trolleys with a lot of luggage on them. "Hurry up, you two! You're going to miss the train!" Their mother called behind them. "Right, here we are. David you go first and show your sister how it's done."

Regina and her father looked on in amazement as the young man named David took off at a run towards the brick wall between the two platforms. Just as he was about to crash head on into the wall, Regina let out a tiny gasp and tried closing her eyes but her curiosity overpowered the desire to look away. Henry chose that moment to walk over to the other family and introduce themselves. The young blonde girl looked to be around the same age as Regina and he was optimistic of what was to come out of the chance encounter.

"Hello madam, my name is Henry Mills and this is my daughter Regina. We were wondering…if you please…" he looked over at the wall where David had just disappeared through unable to find the proper words.

"Oh hello dears! Is this your first time going through to the platform? Its Katherine's first time too. It's best to take it at a bit of a run."

"Th-thank you ma'am," Regina said looking down at her boots.

"It's ok to be nervous dear, but it doesn't hurt a bit. Like walking through fog really," Katherine's mother assured her.

"I'll go first, if it'll make you feel better," Katherine offered kindly.

Regina looked up from her boots, expecting to find the other girl sneering at her or judging her, but she was surprised to find that the girl had compassion and honesty in her eyes. A timid smile tugged at the corners of Regina's mouth and she nodded her head before quietly saying, "Thank you."

She watched as Katherine got her trolley lined up just right, took a deep breath and started running towards the brick wall. Something in her brain said this time it wouldn't work, but Katherine disappeared just as quickly as her older brother did and Regina's nerves finally settled down. She gave her father's hand a squeeze before making her own way through the wall to the other side on the platform.

What she found on the other side completely took her breath away. She had never seen a train so big, or so many families all crowded onto one platform. She saw robes of different colors, trunks, and cages with all sorts of animals in them. Some families were crying while saying goodbye and others were meeting up with what she assumed were old friends. _One day_ , she thought to herself, _I'll be greeting old friends here too._

"It's really something isn't it?"

Regina jumped at the sound of the voice in her ear, but when she turned around she saw a friendly face greeting her. "It really is!" she said with wonder in her eyes.

"I'm Katherine by the way. You're a first year too?"

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid I don't know much about any of this, I did read **Hogwarts A History** to hopefully prepare me for what I'll find when I get there. And I'm Regina, thank you for your help getting here. I would have missed the train otherwise," she said with a shy smile on her face.

"You mean…are you muggle born?"

"What's a muggle?" Regina asked in confusion.

"You know, non-magic folk. Do your parents have magic?"

"Oh that…" Regina looked down at her boots again, hoping she could avoid the rest of this conversation.

"It's ok," Katherine whispered, "you can tell me. I won't judge you if you are."

Regina locked eyes with the hazel ones staring back at her and realized that maybe, just maybe, she could actually make a friend right now; one that would tell the truth and be able to help her with everything she was going through discovering her magic for the first time. "Yes, I am. My parents are…are m-muggles."

"That's wicked!" Katherine exclaimed. "I've never met a muggle born before! Would you maybe want to sit with me on the train? We have loads to talk about before we get up there!"

A small smile spread across Regina's face as she gratefully accepted Katherine's offer. "Let me just tell my father goodbye first," she said before finding her father still conversing with Katherine's mother.

"Looks like you've made a friend," he said through a giant grin on his face.

"I think I have father and she's wonderful!"

Henry kneeled down so he was eye level with his daughter, he needed her to understand the importance of what he was about to say. He took both of her hands in his and spoke very carefully. "I know your mother refused to come but she does love you dear."

Regina avoided eye contact for as long as possible before her father gently cupped her chin and guided her face back towards his. "She doesn't father, I know she doesn't. She thinks I'm a freak."

Henry's eyes filled with tears at hearing his daughter's words, but he didn't deny them either. "She just doesn't understand it dear, that's all. But I do. I love you dearly Regina and I hope that this next year is everything you're hoping it will be. Have fun and make friends. But more importantly, make magic!" He kissed his daughter on her forehead before turning her around and sending her back over to Katherine who was waiting by the doors of the train.

Just as Regina stepped on the bottom step of the train, she turned around one last time to look at her father and memorize his beaming face. "I love you too," she mouthed to him from her perch.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina and Katherine made their way down the aisle of the train, looking for an empty cabin. But after walking the length of the train and not having found one they decided upon a cabin that was only partially full with two other young girls sitting in it. Katherine slid open the door and popped her head in, "Is it ok if my friend Regina and I join you?"

The two girls exchanged a look before the brunette finally answered, "Yeah that's fine."

"Thank you," Katherine said as she made her way into the trolley with Regina trailing close behind. "I'm Katherine Nolan," she said as she extended her hand, "and this, is Regina Mills."

The brunette sitting across from Katherine reached out to politely shake hands as she said, "I'm Ruby Lucas, and this, is Emma Swan," she motioned to the little blonde girl beside her.

"Are you two first years as well then?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah we are. We were trying to guess which house we'd be sorted into," Ruby answered.

"What's the difference?"

Emma gave Regina a pointed glare and looked the other girl up and down before she finally relented and said, "What's the difference? What do you mean what's the difference? The houses decide who you are as a person. Each house is known for something different. Didn't your parents tell you this before you left?"

Regina flinched at the mention of her parents but she tried not to let any emotion show, she refused to let this strange girl have any effect on her. "No they didn't," she said quietly.

"What are you? Muggle born or something?" Emma snarled.

Tears sprung up in Regina's eyes and she looked down at her boots to avoid making eye contact. _So much for making friends,_ she thought to herself. She was quiet for a minute more, trying to regain her composure when Katherine spoke up beside her, "So what if she is? You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Regina had never been more thankful in her life to have someone stand up for her than she did in this moment. "It's ok," she whispered to Katherine, "you don't have to defend me." She locked eyes with emerald green ones staring back at her, sat up a bit straighter in her seat and said, "Yes, I am. And if you have a problem then I'll just go find somewhere else to sit."

Ruby reached down and smacked Emma's leg; the two shared a look before Emma finally relented and said, "No it's not a problem."

"Ok then," Regina stated, putting an end to the conversation.

After each girl had guessed which house they'd be in, Emma and Ruby both in Gryffindor, Katherine in Ravenclaw, and Regina undecided they rode the rest of the way in silence. Regina used this time to think about what Emma had said; she didn't really believe the other girl was ok with her being muggle born but she wasn't going to argue about it either. And so what did it matter if she was? She was still Regina Mills. She was still smart, friendly, albeit a little shy, and she was a good person. Her birth status didn't matter to her and she decided right then and there if anybody had a problem with it then she definitely didn't want that person in her life.

Before long the prefects came by to tell them that they were quickly approaching Hogwarts and now was the time to put on their robes. Regina took a deep breath, smiled at Katherine and nodded her head. She was going to be ok, and with any luck, she'd have Katherine by her side for the remainder of it all.

Regina stared in awe as she entered the Great Hall. Never had she seen so many kids her age all crowded into one place or candles that floated on the ceiling. She didn't know where to look first. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and when she turned there was a ghost floating next to her. "Don't be nervous dear, all the first years go through this," he said before drifting away to go talk to some other kids.

The line of kids in front of her was quickly dwindling, only a few more people before she would be called. Thankfully Katherine was right in front of her and she quickly turned around and whispered to Regina, "No matter what house we end up in, I'm still your friend from here on out." She gave her a quick smile to reassure her and was then called up to the stool where the Sorting Hat waited.

Regina stood in silent shock as those words ran through her mind. Not only had she already made a friend but she had made a nice friend, one who had her back. The feeling was new to her and she didn't quite know what to make of it but it no longer mattered as the Sorting Hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!" Katherine gave her a thumbs up and a large smile before walking away to sit with her new house.

"You're next dearie," Professor McGonagall said sweetly down to Regina.

Regina took a few deep breaths before slowly making her way to the stool. As soon as she sat down Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it dropped below her eyes to rest on the bridge of her nose. "Very nice, very nice," she heard in her hear. She gasped in surprise not realizing the hat would talk to her but she tried to sit as still as possible as she listened to what it had to say. "You have the potential for greatness, but I see other things in your future as well. Self-preservation yes. Smart and cunning of course. Oh you're clever too girl… better be SLYTHERIN!" The hat was removed from her head and the first thing she saw was Emma Swan sneering at her. She ignored the girl however and made her way over to her house table where she was greeted with warm smiles and high fives.

She glanced over to where Emma was now seated on the stool and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" for Emma as well. Emma looked around in horror like she was going to be sick but there was nothing she could do. She dragged her feet over to the Slytherin table and avoided looking at Regina completely. "So much for Gryffindor," Regina whispered to her as she sat down. Emma's face paled at the comment but she said nothing in response.

Ruby Lucas was the last student to be placed and she smiled a toothy grin as she was placed in Gryffindor. Her eyes met Emma's across the hall and she gave her an apologetic shrug but Emma plastered a smile on her face anyway, at least one of them got to be where they wanted.

* * *

After the feast all the houses were sent to their common rooms where Regina and Emma were lead to their room. They both looked around in horror at the four beds that were arranged in the room as the prefect told the girls they would be right next to each other.

"Great," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Fantastic," Regina remarked.

"Get a good night's sleep, classes start bright and early in the morning," their prefect quipped happily before leaving the room.

The girls started unpacking and each of them stole quick glances across the room as more and more belongings came out of their trunks. "What's that?" Regina quietly asked about a figurine Emma set on the table next to her bed.

"That is an old golden snitch. I found it one day in London and I kept it."

"What's a golden snitch?"

"Gods do you know anything?!" Emma exclaimed in frustration.

"Forget I asked," Regina said under her breath before crawling into bed and closing the curtains. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall so she quickly swiped her hand across her face before laying down. A few moments later Regina heard footsteps next to her bed but she didn't move, not even to open the curtains as a quiet whisper of "I'm sorry," drifted through the fabric.

She awoke a few hours later to a hand shaking her shoulder and someone quietly saying, "It's ok, it's just a nightmare," next to her ear. Her eyes snapped open to find Emma Swan squatting next to her bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Regina asked shakily.

"You were having a nightmare. You kept yelling out 'no please' and I felt bad so I wanted to wake you up. Pretty intense dream huh?"

Regina searched her mind as the nightmare came back to her slowly, her mother standing over her with the belt she kept next to the door of her study. She didn't say anything though as she slowly nodded her head. One nice gesture wasn't enough for her to want to spill her guts to the girl gently staring at her.

"It's ok, I get them sometimes too," Emma offered through a sheepish grin. "I just try and think of happier things before going back to sleep. Sometimes that helps." She stood up and went back to her bed, but she didn't close the curtains or try and go back to sleep until she heard the soft even breathing from the bed across from hers. Only then did she lay down and drift back into dreamland where a scared brunette girl was the star.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING! Trigger warning ahead for abuse. This story is becoming darker than I planned but there is a reason for it. I hope you enjoy it regardless, and as always reviews are welcome!**

Regina and her father stood on platform 9 ¾ their heads bowed together talking in low voices. A small smile lit upon Henry's face as he listened to Regina tell even more stories about her studies last year. He couldn't put into words how proud of his daughter he was with the high marks she achieved even after not knowing anything when she started the school year. But she had started to perfect her craft and even though he hadn't witnessed any of it, he knew she wasn't exaggerating about anything. Her mother was still treating Regina like she didn't exist; the only time she did take notice of her daughter is when she thought she needed to be punished. Her most recent punishment had taken place last night after Regina had talked back to her mother.

" _Oh father I forgot to tell you! We'll be meeting Kathryn and her family on the platform tomorrow. But don't worry, I remember how to get there," she said beaming at her father._

" _What do you mean_ how _to get there? It's a train station Regina, certainly you and your father can't be that stupid."_

" _It's nothing mother."_

" _It is something. Tell me now why you'd have to remember how to get to the platform," her mother ground out._

" _You'd know if you bothered to come," Regina said under her breath. She wanted to take it back as soon as it left her mouth but the damage had already been done._

 _Her mother jumped up from her seat at the table and quickly grabbed Regina around her upper arm, yanking her to her feet. Henry's mouth opened to protest but before he got any words out Cora shot him a deadly glare and said, "This lesson will be taught whether you want it to be or not." She dragged Regina through the house and to her study, slamming and locking the door behind her so they wouldn't be disturbed._

 _Regina stood in the center of the room trying her best to be brave. She knew what was coming but knowing didn't make it any easier to accept. She was mentally berating herself for even opening her mouth at the table, she should have known better letting her anger get the best of her. Cora stood by the door contemplating what the proper punishment should be. This was the by far the boldest her daughter had ever been and she knew that the lesson must be tough enough that her daughter wouldn't dare repeat it. "Take your shirt off," she said softly._

 _Regina whirled around to face her mother, this was new. She had never been told to take her shirt off before and never had she heard her mother so calm before doling out a punishment. "W-what?" she stammered._

" _You heard me. Take your shirt off. And don't make me repeat myself."_

 _Slowly, obediently, Regina took off her shirt. Her hands shook as she dropped the garment to the floor. She closed her eyes waiting for further instruction; her stomach was in knots and she felt bile rise in her throat as she heard Cora's footsteps approach._

" _Put your hands on the desk dear."_

 _Regina shuffled over to the desk, her eyes never leaving the carpet beneath her feet. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was sure her mother could hear and that would only fuel the fire that was Cora's fury. She placed her hands on the desk, wishing she could find purchase on something besides the flat surface._

" _You know dear, talking back to your elders is rude. Talking back to me is just plain stupid," Cora spat out before she reared back and let the belt fly, buckle end first. She had contemplated using the leather end like she always had but this occasion called for something more serious. Something she was sure Regina would never forget._

 _Regina's breath let out in a whoosh as she doubled over the desk, not expecting the rough bite of the metal in her back. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to taste copper, she could endure this, it would be over soon if she just took it._

" _I thought you were smarter than that Regina, my dear girl. But I realize now just how wrong I was. Never in my life did I ever expect you to talk back to me in such a way." She let the buckle fly again and it connected over Regina's spine. "You will never speak to me that way in this house again, do you understand young lady?" she asked as she reared back and let the belt fly again._

 _Regina took a deep breath in just before the metal connected with her back, trying to soften the blow. "Yes mother," she said between clenched teeth._

A soft tap on her shoulder brought Regina out of her reverie. She turned around expecting to see Kathryn but was surprised to find bright green eyes staring at her and a sheepish smile framed by long golden locks. Regina stared in wonder and it wasn't until her father broke the silence that she realized she hadn't said anything.

"Who's this dear?"

Regina continued to stare, she couldn't but think why Emma Swan would come up and voluntarily say hi to her on the platform.

"I'm Emma Swan sir, I'm in the same house as Regina," Emma said as she stuck out a hand to introduce herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Emma Swan," Henry beamed as he returned the handshake. He gently prodded Regina in the back and she winced slightly before clearing her throat and smiling.

"Hi Emma," she said softly.

"Hey Regina. I was just wondering um…" Emma scratched the back of her neck and looked around the platform awkwardly before continuing, "Would you and Kathryn like to share a compartment with Ruby and I on the way up to school?"

Just then Kathryn came up from behind and hugged Regina hard. Regina tried to hide the pain from the hug on her face but she couldn't school her features fast enough before Emma noticed.

"Hi Regina!" Kathryn squealed, "And hello Emma. I heard my name, what's up?"

"Well Emma was just asking if we'd share a compartment with her and Ruby on the way up to school," she said through clenched teeth. Kathryn finally let go of her and she took a small step to the side to join the circle of people.

"Sounds good to me," she said through a toothy grin. "Hi Mr. Mills! My mom's just over there if you want to go say hi."

Henry looked over and saw Kathryn's mother, taking the hint he said "Have a good term girls, let me just say goodbye to Regina and I'll leave you three alone." The two girls walked away and Henry again knelt down like he did the year before to say goodbye to his daughter. "Now listen here young lady," he started seriously. Regina looked at him with something like fear in her eyes until he broke out in a wide grin and continued, "I want you to have fun this year! And keep working hard on all of your studies. I don't want you to worry about anything while you're up at school. Be yourself and embrace who you are." He gently wrapped his arms around her and before letting go he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about your mother. I'll see what I can do while you're gone. I love you my darling."

With tears in her eyes she kissed her father on the cheek and whispered, "I love you too daddy."

"Now go be with your friends, write to me won't you?"

"Of course daddy," she said before turning on her heels and joining Emma and Kathryn.

* * *

Regina had sat through the train ride up to school trying to distract herself from the looks that Emma kept sneaking her way. She didn't want Emma to know why she winced. She didn't want to let her in. She didn't want anybody's pity, she was stronger than that. She kept shaking her head every time Emma looked her way but Emma would simply smile and start talking about something else.

The sorting feast was the same. Emma sat next to Regina and would try to ask questions but Regina would shut her down and start talking to the other people at the table. She caught Kathryn's eye across the Great Hall at one point and Kathryn winked at her before turning back to her Ravenclaw friends. She saw Ruby and offered up a little wave which Ruby returned with a toothy grin. Out of options she turned back to Emma and sighed, too tired to try anything else.

Finally up in the dorms Emma cornered her before anybody else had the opportunity to interrupt them. "Listen Regina, I don't know what happened and I'm not gonna ask. But you can always go to Madam Pomfrey and she can help with whatever it is that hurts."

Regina took a deep breath but shook her head. "I'll be fine, I always am," she said as she looked at her feet.

Emma opened her mouth to argue but no words came out. She looked around and scratched the back of her neck before she said, "Yeah…well…I'm here if you ever need me. Ok?" She reached out and squeezed Regina's upper arm before turning to walk back to her bed.

Regina's hand shot out and before she knew what she was doing she had taken Emma's hand in her own and had given it a little squeeze in return. "Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

The first half of the school year passed in a flash. Regina found herself growing closer to her small group of friends than she ever thought possible. Whenever they all had free time they were in the library studying together or were out on the grounds enjoying the crisp fall breeze. The holidays snuck up on them all so quickly that they were all surprised when the sign-up sheet to stay at school turned up on the notice board in their common rooms. Regina was staring up at the notice, wondering if she would be the only one to stay behind at school over Christmas when Emma came up beside her and nudged her shoulder. "What do you think Regina?"

"About what Swan?"

"Stay with me over Christmas?"

Regina whipped her head around so quickly she felt something pop but she ignored it; had Emma Swan really just asked her to stay? She narrowed her eyes at the emerald green ones staring back at her and a small smile lit up Emma's face.

"Are you gonna make me say please?" Emma teased.

Regina felt a smile break out on her own face before she reached in her bag and dug out a quill. She quickly signed her name on the sheet and stepped back to give Emma room to put her own name down.

"Why aren't you going home this year?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders as she said, "No reason in particular. But I figured you weren't going home and I didn't want you to be alone over the holidays."

"Y-You did this for me?" Regina asked in amazement.

"Yeah I did. But don't go telling everyone I'm a softy ok? It'll ruin my reputation," Emma said before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Come on silly, we've got potions." She grabbed Regina's hand and hauled her out of the dungeon door.

* * *

Christmas morning arrived cold and snowy, just the way Regina liked it. She buried herself deeper beneath the covers wanting to keep the warmth in her bed for just a little while longer but a sleepy mutter of Merry Christmas from the bed next to her pulled her back up from dreamland.

She turned on her side and pulled back the curtains on her bed before she sleepily said, "Merry Christmas Emma." She looked at the foot of Emma's bed and noticed a decently sized stack of gifts before she looked at the foot of her bed and noticed a very similar stack. She slowly sat up and reached down to start opening gifts when her eye caught a small gift tucked into the corner of her stack. She eyed it curiously before tearing off the paper. A small gasp escaped her lips as the green and black scarf landed in her lap.

"D-did you make this Emma?"

Emma felt a blush crawl up her neck and paint her cheeks a rosy red before she nodded her head. "Yeah I did, I thought you might like it."

"I love it," Regina beamed as she wrapped it around her neck. "There's a small something there from me too you know," she said as she nodded her head towards the foot of Emma's bed.

Emma's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and she lunged forward to pick out the small gift wrapped box. She ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. A small working model of the latest Nimbus broom flew out of the box and around Emma's head.

"I know it's not much but I thought you could keep it by your snitch and—"

"It's perfect," Emma interrupted. She leapt out of bed and jumped onto Regina's to wrap her arms around her. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

* * *

Regina grew closer to Emma Swan than she ever thought possible. They spent every night staying up into the early morning hours talking about everything. Emma would educate Regina on everything magical and Regina would try to explain why magic wasn't necessary to live everyday life. The holidays were over too quickly in Regina's mind but she cherished every minute she got to spend with Emma Swan.

The rest of the year passed in a blur. The four girls still spent every waking moment together when they could but the friendship that surprised her the most was the one she was forming with Emma. Every night when they would return to their dormitory, they would spend time in one another's bed. Some nights they talked and other nights they laid in a comfortable silence. Occasionally Emma would reach out and squeeze Regina's hand just to let her know she was there but Regina knew, she didn't need the reminder. And a small smile would grace her lips as she silently thanked the stars that someone was looking out for her by sending her Emma, even if she didn't see it from the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER

Regina sat on her bed clutching the letter tightly in her hands, the parchment was completely flat she had read it so many times. She never thought that she'd make any real connections at school but she had and it was a wonderful feeling. She no longer suffered through the time at her house although it was still rough, she had something to look forward to. School, friends, magic, and Emma. A blush crept up her cheeks as she thought about Emma Swan. If she had for one second thought that the rude girl on the train would quickly become one of her best friends she would have laughed it off and thought herself crazy.

 _Hi Regina,_

 _I hope your summer's going well and your mom isn't driving you too crazy. Life over here is the same as it always is, but I'm anxious to get back to school. I never thought I'd hear myself say those words let alone write them down somewhere! You must be rubbing off on me or something. Anyways, let's meet at the station and we can get a compartment together with Kathryn and Ruby, even though I'm convinced Kathryn still doesn't like me much. It would still be nice to ride up with you. Let me know?_

 _Best,_

 _Emma_

She smiled as she read through the letter for the hundredth time. She had sent her response as soon as she'd received it, telling Emma that she would be there and couldn't wait to see her. She had received letters from Ruby and Kathryn too but they didn't make her feel the way Emma's letter did. She tried not to think about it too much but more often than not she found herself touching the letter in some way throughout the day, even if she didn't read it.

"Regina!"

She jumped as she was pulled from reverie, her palms grew clammy and her heart started to race. She edged to the door and pulled it open a crack before poking her head out of the door and calling back, "Yes mother?"

"Come down here dear, I need to speak to you."

Regina took a deep breath and edged out of her bedroom door. Her mind quickly raced through all of the things she had done today and not a single one stood out as bad. She had kept mostly to herself in her bedroom, reading through letters and Hogwarts: A History again just to stay out of her mother's way.

She steadied herself as she approached her mother's study where she knew she'd be. When she entered the room Regina found herself staring at her mother with large doe eyes. "You called me mother?" she asked quietly.

"Have a seat dear," Cora said indicating the chair opposite her.

Regina winced as she sat but it was nothing she hadn't endured before. She took a deep breath before locking eyes with Cora and asking timidly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why ever would you think that dear?" Cora said sweetly, flashing a wolfish grin. "Did you do something wrong?"

"N-no mother," she stammered.

Cora eyed her daughter up and down, letting the tension build between the two. She wanted to test a theory and in order for that to happen she needed her daughter strung tight, ready to snap at a moment's notice. "I've been thinking Regina darling…"

Regina continued to stare at the floor as her mother spoke, she was too afraid to look up at the moment.

"I'm going to join you and your father at the train station this year," Cora said lightly, delivering the final blow.

Regina felt something red hot flare up in her belly and before she knew what was happening the overhead light shattered sending a shower of glass down upon both her and her mother. Cora looked at her daughter and her cowered figure then up at the light, her suspicions were confirmed. There were too many odd occurrences happening around the house for them to be coincidences and the only other option Cora could think of was her daughter and her freak magic.

Regina felt the anger ebb away and it was instantly replaced with something far greater, something she was used to feeling in the presence of her mother, fear. Her stomach recoiled and bile rose up her throat but she swallowed it down. The last thing she needed was to cause another mess.

"I-I'm sorry mother, I don't know how that happened," she said quietly.

"Don't lie!" her mother yelled. She reached across and grabbed Regina's wrist, twisting it until she could see the tears spring up in her daughter's eyes. "You caused that with your magic," she hissed. "Don't think I haven't been paying attention you insipid little girl. Every time you get upset with me, something of mine ends up broken." Regina had started to shake her head but Cora tugged harder on her wrist causing Regina to cry out in pain. "Don't! I wouldn't dream of going to the train station with you but I needed to test my theory and it turns out I was right." She threw down Regina's hand and walked away, but before leaving the room she turned and said with a cold fury, "If this mess isn't completely cleaned up you will pay. Worse than you did last time dear."

* * *

Three days later Regina and her father stood on the train station waiting for her friends to arrive. The bruising on her wrist was still a deep purple so she had chosen to wear a sweater even though the weather didn't call for it, they were having an unseasonably warm September. She kept her head on a swivel looking for her friends, she had Emma's letter in her pocket and she kept one hand in her pocket on the letter, trying to draw some strength from it.

Soon she heard her name being called and a small weight lifted from her chest. Blonde curls obscured her vision as Emma wrapped her in a giant hug.

"Hello Mr. Mills," Emma beamed up at him.

"Hello Emma! How was your summer dear?"

"It was good, but I'm excited to get back up to school," she said sharing a small smile with Regina.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by Henry but he didn't say anything about it, instead he chose to comment that Regina had been looking forward to going back almost since the day she returned home. Kathryn and Ruby joined them a short time later and before they knew it, it was time to board the train. As always, Henry Mills bent down and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe next summer you can go spend some time with one of your friends instead of hiding out in your room all the time. I'm sorry your mother is how she is, but never forget this Regina. I love you more than I could ever express."

She wrapped her arms around her father and whispered in his ear, "I love you too daddy."

* * *

She found her friends easily enough once she was on the train and took her usual seat next to Kathryn. Emma eyed the sweater and lifted her brow curiously but Regina simply shook her head. She didn't want to explain and she was grateful when Emma didn't push further and continued sharing stories about her summer.

She spent the majority of the train ride half listening to what the girls were saying and half thinking about what her father had said. She knew she should be angry at him, have more than love for him in her heart. He never stood up for her when it came to her mother but maybe that was because he was afraid of her too? But her father was the bravest man she knew, he couldn't possibly be afraid of her. Maybe he had simply resigned his fate to be forever stuck with Cora Mills because if he wasn't then someone else would have to put up with her. She only wished he could put a stop to the way she treated her. The constant abuse was a struggle to say the least and she wanted someone at home that would stand up for her since she couldn't do it herself. A single tear slid out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek.

Emma saw the tear escape and all she wanted in that moment was to jump out of her seat and wrap her arms around Regina. She wouldn't though, just like she wasn't going to ask why Regina was wearing long sleeves on a reasonably warm day. There were some things Emma knew that you didn't ask in front of other people. She only wished that she could help her somehow, take away whatever it was that was causing Regina pain. She had an idea of what it was but that too would have to wait until Regina was ready to talk about it.

* * *

Emma woke up thirsty, she had been flying in the desert in the dream she was having but it had felt so real her mouth was dry so she reached over for a glass of water off her nightstand table. She had just wrapped her hands around the glass when she heard it, a tiny whimper coming from Regina's side of the room. She lay still for a moment waiting to see if she would hear it again but this time it wasn't just a whimper, a sob broke the silence. Emma vaulted out of bed and was in Regina's before she had even thought about what she was doing.

Regina lay curled on her side, holding her pillow to her face crying. She had woken up from a dream about her mother again and the emotions were all too real to hold back. She had done her best to cry quietly but a giant sob ripped from her throat before she could stop it. And the next thing she knew, arms had wrapped around her from behind and Emma whispered in her ear, "It's ok, just let it all out. I'm here Regina, I promise I'm here."

Regina turned around in Emma's arms and buried her face in Emma's chest as she openly sobbed to someone for the first time ever. Emma rubbed small circles on Regina's back as the tears kept coming. She could feel her heart breaking for Regina but she just needed her to know that she would always be there for her. So she just kept whispering in Regina's ear, "I'm here," as Regina continued to cry.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Regina stammered out.

Emma pulled back a bit so she could look into Regina's eyes. She still had her arms around her and was still rubbing circles on her back but she needed Regina to see her as she said, "You never have a reason to be sorry for feeling things. You're allowed to feel, we all are. And you should never apologize for someone else's actions." She bit her lip as soon as she was done talking, she knew she had said too much but seeing Regina like this she couldn't help but speak her mind.

Regina nodded her head slightly and took a deep breath. She didn't move out of Emma's arms but instead curled in tighter, trying to get as close as possible to Emma before she said, "It's my mother." She spoke directly into Emma's chest, not wanting her to see how weak she was right now.

"I figured," Emma replied softly.

"How?"

"She's never with you at the station and you never talk about her. Plus you're muggle born and some parents don't always react well when they find out their kid has magic."

Regina let the silence stretch a bit as she thought about what to say. She wanted so badly to open up to someone, but was Emma the right person? Would she judge her if she told her the whole truth about how her mother abused her weekly, if not multiple times a week. About how when she first came to school her back was so bruised and cut that it was hard for her to sleep on her back. Or about how most recently Regina was sure her mother had snapped her wrist in two when in fact it was a really bad sprain. She took a few deep breaths and then started her story. She decided she would trust Emma Swan because out of all the friends she had made in school, Emma was the only one who was here to hold her at night and reassure her that although everything seemed doomed, there was a light somewhere ahead.


End file.
